Rune rooms
There are three underground chambers or "rune rooms" around Loc Muinne. Each room has a warded chest protected by one of twenty-four possible combinations of four runes on the wall or floor: animal rune, art rune, sky rune and time rune. In each room there will also be a page with a written hint for the correct order to extinguish the runes (see below). Extinguish the runes in the correct order and the chest will open. If you extinguish the runes incorrectly, you'll either get burned, shocked, or poisoned. You can cast Quen to absorb the damage. You will need to buy the Runes of Power series of books to decrypt the magical signs and hints in the rooms as part of the quest The Gargoyle Contract. * The Runes of Power I * The Runes of Power II * The Runes of Power III * The Runes of Power IV Upon deactivation of each seal, part of the following is heard: : You hold the sword of Aramil, who defied his king's rule. The Lord of the Wild Hunt desires the gene of the Elder Blood. He seeks to fling open the gates between the worlds, so that terror and destruction may reign. The King of the Hunt ordered me slain, and the wraiths born of his command assumed living form, pursuing me through the voids between the worlds for centuries. I have arrived at Loc Muinne. Though tired, I know I will not rest. The riders of the Hunt draw near. On my back I can feel their deathly breath. Then once the seals in all three rooms have been activated, return to Bras of Ban Ard for reward of 200 and 150 XP. Southeast rune room To access this room, Geralt has to start from the main gate in the East. (For example, this room cannot be accessed from the marketplace). When Geralt opens the chest, he hears part of the quote listed above. Chest contents * Ancient manuscript * Diagram: Elder Blood boots Northwest rune room When Geralt opens the chest, he hears another part of the quote listed above. Chest contents * Addan Deith * Diagram: Elder Blood trousers * 50 Orens Northeast rune room This room is guarded by a golem. Chest contents * Diagram: Elder Blood gauntlets * 50 orens * Random loot Hints First encrypted rune combination : A doe's long shadow : The moon quietly moans : It is autumn already Solution: Extinguish the runes in the following order: Animal ( ), Sky ( ), Art ( ), Time ( ) Alternative solution: ''Animal ( ), Art ( ), Time ( ), Sky ( ) Second encrypted rune combination : ''Three field mice : Dance in a circle at dusk : Stars are like grain Solution: Extinguish the runes in the following order: Animal ( ), Art ( ), Time ( ), Sky ( ) Third encrypted rune combination : Glittering fish : Dying on a fresco : Struck by lightning Solution: Extinguish the runes in the following order: Animal ( ), Time ( ), Art ( ), Sky ( ) Fourth encrypted rune combination : Behold the comet : It is like a wolf in times of scarceness : An evil lullaby Solution: Extinguish the runes in the following order: Sky ( ), Animal ( ), Time ( ), Art ( ) Fifth encrypted rune combination : Divertimento! : Clouds are like bees : When bells ring Solution: Extinguish the runes in the following order: Art ( ), Sky ( ), Animal ( ), Time ( ) Sixth encrypted rune combination : On the dark sky : The beauty of a falcon's flight : Faster and Faster Solution: Extinguish the runes in the following order: Sky ( ), Art ( ), Animal ( ), Time ( ) Videos File:The_Gargoyle_Contract_Full_Quest_(The_Witcher_2)_Full_HD fr:Chambres souterraines it:Stanze delle rune Category:The Witcher 2 locations Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III